kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Randall
by die artikel.| . }} }= link=Lêer:Sandra_W_Pain88_Skaterdress(3).jpg |Size=350x500px |Description=''♥♥Geen beeld beskikbaar op die oomblik nie Ek is 'n pragtige en verraderlike slang. —Sandra Ws (Gebruiker Pain88)— ♥♥'' |katakana=ランドール |romaji=Randōru |alias=Randall Boggs |en=Randall Boggs |de=Randall |fr=Léon_(Monstropolis) |es=Randall |fi=Räähkä Poks |type=Somebody |role=Antagonist |charworld1=Monstropolis |origin=Monsters, Inc. |company=Pixar |enva=J. P. Manoux |envan= |java=Yutaka Aoyama |game1=Kingdom Hearts III }} - Journaal = |journalKH3=Monsters, Inc. (2001) A former scarer at Monsters, Incorporated. Getting banished from the company didn't put an end to his scheming, and he came back more determined than ever to get revenge on Sulley and Mike. }}}} Randall of Randall Boggs is 'n karakter van Monstropolis wat in Kingdom Hearts III verskyn. Hy het sy oorsprong in die Disney/Pixar-rolprent, van 2001. Randall is die ewige mededinger van Sulley en Mike en hy is gereed om enigiets te doen om sy meerderwaardigheid oor die twee te bewys. Hy was formeel 'n top scarer by Monsters, Inc., maar is deur Mike Wazowski en James P. Sullivan verontagsaam omdat hy betrokke was by 'n sameswering, om die skree met geweld in te samel. Hy het teruggekeer na Monstropolis met Vanitas se hulp en soek nou wraak. Verskyning Randall is 'n perskleurige wesens wat baie soos 'n akkedis lyk. Hy is 'n akkedis-monster met agt bene, met die vermoë van 'n verkleurmannetjie om sy gelaatskleur te verander en met sy omgewing te meng. Persoonlikheid Irriteerbaar, bedrieglik en onmededingend, Randall word deur wraak en selfverwoesting gedryf. Hy verwerp die haalbaarheid van positiewe emosionele energie, en besluit om eerder te glo dat negatiewe emosionele energie, wat hy meer vaardig is om te verkry, die beste bron van krag is. Storielyn Voor Kingdom Hearts III Randall was voorheen een van die beste scarers van Monsters, Inc., met Boo as een van sy teikenkinders. Hy het egter probeer om die skree met geweld in te samel, en is deur Mike en Sulley gestraf en verban word deur 'n deur wat onmiddellik vernietig is. Die deur het gelei tot 'n sleepwa vir mense, waar hy amper ontsnap het om vir 'n krokodil te wees en vermoor. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Uiteindelik word Randall gevind deur Vanitas, wat besluit het om sy ambisie en begeerte vir wraak te ontgin. Vanitas het Randall se deur vasgestel, sodat hy teruggekeer het na Monsters, Inc. en probeer om sy vorige prestige te herwin. Om te dring daarop aan dat lagkrag onvolhoubaar is, het hy besluit om negatiewe emosionele energie te ontgin en met Vanitas se Unversed verwant te wees om dit te bekom. Met hul hulp het hy die fabriek geïnfiltreer en hul masjiene gewapen. Randall sien onsigbaar tot Sora en sy vriende as hulle die ongewone Unversed besmetting ontdek en na die deur kluis gaan, en besluit om hulle te volg. Hy gebruik sy camouflagevermoë om 'n deur in die fabriek se booby-gevang kelder te vermom as Boo se deur, wat die helde aflei. Hy gloats oor hulle as gevolg van sy terugkeer en die dreigende sukses, dan verdwyn dit en golwe Sora ten spyte van hulle uit. Gallery File:Randall (Trailer 2018) KHIII.png|Randall in Kingdom Hearts III. Oorsprong Randall Boggs verskyn eers as 'n antagonis in die Disney/Pixar-animasie vanaf 2001 verskyn en hy is uitgespreek deur . Hy is een van die beste scarers by Monsters, Inc. wat met Sulley vir die eerste plek meeding. As deel van 'n sameswering met die maatskappy se uitvoerende hoof, mnr. Henry Waternoose, bou Randall 'n gemeganiseerde "Scream Extractor" om op een van sy teiken kinders, Boo, te gebruik in die hoop om Monstropolis se energiekrisis in ruil vir prestige op te los. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels